


V's Submission

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Erotica, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, French Kissing, Hugging, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Multi, Oil, Oral Sex, Preparation, Prostate Massage, Sex, blowjob, care, caressing, hug, prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: I started writing out a story in a chat and I knew I didn't want to let it go to waste.Welcome to V from DMC5 hell, it's cozy and warm here :3





	V's Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/gifts).



V stands next to you, shivering and hissing through his teeth when you cautiously stroke his back. A demon got to him earlier, and only the combined assault of the entire party was enough to get it away from him. V was shaken, but mostly okay. He was nervous all the way to the safe house, but you finally managed to get him to be alone with you, convincing him of the care he needed so much.

“Show me where it hurt you,” you whisper to him, and the tall man reluctantly undresses, undoing his vest and lowering his torn pants, revealing the places where the demon tried to breach him. Red marks color his back, and he has a few minor cuts. Below his underwear, his skin is red and chafed, a few bruises discolouring his pale skin. It looks so painful and you wince at the sight, wishing the party could have arrived earlier. You approach V from behind, hesitantly cupping his hips and pressing a tender kiss on his damaged skin, then prod him carefully towards your bed.

V follows your guidance, warily lowering himself on his stomach on the mattress while you search through your closet for the correct bottle. You find it soon after. The ointment smells of beeswax and herbs when you open the bottle up and sniff the contents. It seems to be in perfect condition, and you quickly turn to V, who’s looking at you, waiting. His face is worn out from the pain, and he weakly smiles when he notices your worry.

You kneel next to him and stroke over his naked shoulder, at which he gently cups your jaw with his left hand and pulls you into him. His slender fingers are warm and strong in your neck, and you let yourself get bent under his caress. Despite his lean frame, there’s strength in his body, something you’ve discovered not too long ago.  
His lips are full and deliciously warm when they press into your soft mouth, the pressure of his fingers making you moan softly. V uses your distraction to push his tongue past your lips, the first contact of his tongue against yours sending a shock through your chest. Your knees give out under his tantalizing kiss, and you grasp the edge of the bed to try and keep your balance. Right when you feel you’re about to lose your senses, V lets you go, lazily grinning that smile of his.

“Be careful back there if you can. I hate to say it, but I took quite a beating.”

You smile at him and sigh, nodding while the corners of your mouth curl. The feeling of his mouth against yours still lingers, a faint tingle coursing through your lips. That was a kiss that you could daydream about, later on.  
You put the salve temporarily away and fetch a small bowl of warm water, carefully cleaning up the wounds, gently scrubbing where dirt stained the tattooed skin, attentive not to hurt V. He allows all of it, lazily keeping an eye on your movements, a stray hand or finger touching you every once in a while. Some of his small gestures send shivers through you, and you avert your eyes from V, not wanting to give in so soon, when he’s in need of your care.  
Even when you’re not looking at him, you can feel his eyes on you. You work in silence, sensing how he smirks at the redness creeping up your cheeks, at how you faintly shiver when one of his fingers briefly slips below the fabric of your top, promptly raising goosebumps on your arm. Not once you try to stop him. After all, he’s hurt, and the small moments of contact between you seem to soothe him, and so far, you managed to concentrate - less or more.  
Finally, you’re done, and you clean up the rose-colored water and towel. You give yourself a look of confidence in the bathroom mirror and smile, trying to shush away the excitement V has risen in you. Then you turn on your heels and head back for the bed.

You reach for the closet and open the ointment bottle again, dropping the bottle cap on top of it. Then you climb onto the bed and assess the damage once more. His skin rises and falls slowly, lean muscles tightening and relaxing on his back when he moves an arm, allowing him to keep an eye on you. V’s upper back looks the least beaten up, and you decide to slowly build up, letting him get used to your touch. The ointment feels sticky on your fingers when you put some on your hands, and your nose wrinkles faintly. You place the bottle aside, warming the salve up between your hands while you rub them together. Then, carefully, you lower them on V’s shoulders, softly starting to massage his pale skin right above a few scratch wounds.

Below you, he relaxes, his breath becoming more even and peaceful. His long eyelashes flutter for a moment when you reach the first of his wounds, but he doesn’t even flinch when you carefully stroke in circles, slowly rubbing the healing salve into his skin.  
Like this, you work your way down his back, making sure every wound is meticulously taken care of.

When you reach his underwear, your fingers carefully slip below the fabric at his sides, tugging gently to try and get him to rise his hips. You bite your lip when the muscles in his back move and he lifts himself up, allowing you to pull his boxers down. His skin is even more pale there, the red and purple bruise marks a stark contrast on the alabaster canvas. The sides of his hips are unblemished and you start there, putting more salve on your hands when you run out. The white skin gleams where the balsem is spread, and the herbs prickle your nose, filling it with a pleasant smell. It helps distracting you from V’s fingers that clench your knees.

A soft moan rises from V when your hand slides inward to the inside of his thigh, caressing one of the darker blemishes. You didn’t mean for the move to be titillating, but V swifts slightly below you, which puzzles you - until it hits you. At this point, the endorphins must have kicked in, and the way he moved his hips just now…

“V…”

His green pools are covered by the lush curtain of his dark eyelashes, but his stare is still on you, fixated, demanding and asking at the same time.

“V… Is this turning you on?”

For the first time since you’ve know him, his confident facade seems to be crumbling, showing you a part of him that doesn’t want to be in control of you - not when everything else in his life fell apart and you’re the only one that bends to his whims. The room is quiet for a few seconds, until V mumbles something.

“...It felt good when you did that, yes,” he finally admits. He tries to feign as if he’s okay, but there’s a certain tension in his legs, a twitchiness that betrays he doesn’t want you to stop.  
It’s almost impossible for you to keep from smiling at this point, and you return your hand to that same place as before, spreading your fingers wide over the inside of his legs. You build up slowly, stroking circles and making sure the salve gets spread out evenly, then allow yourself to indulge.

Both your hands are on V's legs now, working the sides of his hips up and down, your thumbs massaging the sides of his back. You lift your palms, only touching him with your fingertips, teasingly gliding down his spine. Your fingertips spread out at the base of his back, over the curve of his ass, only touching him with the lightest pressure of your nails at this point. V tries to suppress a shiver, but he can't control the wince that follows when your index finger glides in between his buttocks, gently delving into the balsamed skin.

He twitches and almost moves away from the pressure you're adding, but you keep him in place with a decided hand on his hips. With a hushed voice, you coo sweet words to him, encouraging him that he's doing great, while your digit delves deeper, more resolute, until you find the swollen skin of his sex. At that point, V shifts again and moves his leg at the side, allowing you to touch him more freely.

Your cool fingers glide in between his legs, and he twitches again, but you hush him and gently circle his entrance, lowering your fingers to his stiff shaft and returning to his ass again. V’s whimpering changes to sighing when you apply more balsem, and he starts pushing back against your fingers despite the bruises. Your hand is on his back, circling the end of his spine, whispering to him he's doing _so good_ , he's doing _great_ , _stay calm, sweet V._

Below your hand, his lean back shocks while his hips gyrate tensely, malleable and willing between your hands. With a bit of pressure, a slick fingers gains entrance and slips past his tight ring of muscles. The sound V makes when you push your digit inside him makes you feel sinful to the bone, and you feel your ears reddening.

It’s almost enough to keep you from touching him, but the way his breath hitches when you stroke and further press your finger inside him is too enticing. V whimpers in the sheets when you add a second finger, his voice a lamentation by now.  
His head moves to the side when you curl both your fingers, searching for that small bump that will make the pale man melt like wax in your hands. As soon as you reach it, he softly cries out your name and searches for your legs, pulling you closer against him with his long fingers. His dick is swollen and red between his leg, twitching when you stroke past it with your other hand. You bend forward and open your mouth, placing it around the base of his back, smiling when that elicits another whimper from him.  
Your tongue comes out, and you move it in small circles, your other hand gliding deeper, past his perineum, gently and eagerly teasing the soft little spot here. Your fingers glide forward, over the bulging skin of his soft balls, onto the base of his shaft. V chokes below you and stiffens as soon as you hold him in your hand. A sob is heard when you grasp his shaft, clenching it firmly, moving your other hand back and forth a bit slower, giving him the slightest bit of of time to calm down.

You slowly, teasingly remove your fingers from his ass, scissoring him a final time right before you leave him. In response, he clenches his hand around your thigh, and you notice he's turned his head half around, his forehead cover by a faint gleam of sweat and drenched black curls.

When his eyes meet yours, they're glazed and looking off in the distance, while his lips are trembling. You can't help but bite your own lips at the quivering mess the tall man has become below you. Your both hands glide up and cup his butt cheeks, firm and lean in your grip. His back receives a few more kisses while you massage him. Then you push your face on the curve between his ass and thigh, biting softly on the skin there, blazing hot air on the red that blooms up below your lips. You trace a map on the back of his legs with your tongue, lips and fingers, until V's cries become more frantic.  
He quietly begs you for things you can't even understand, his sultry voice becoming husky with _want_ and _need._ You finally cave, pushing his thigh to make him turn around, roll on his back and face you. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes two deep dark green pools, the depth of them calling to you.

You grab his knees and pull his legs tortuously slow apart, to which he hides his face in the pillows, almost too embarrassed to watch himself becoming spread below you. The head of his dick is dark red, shaking and fully covered with precum. V's full lips clench shut from his moan when your lips close around the bottom of his shaft, gliding up, then down again, exploring the veins and swollen skin until you reach the tip again. Your tongue curls around him, and you kiss his penis, keeping him on the edge while V stutters and his pale tattooed chest colors a dark shade of pink.  
A swear escapes the usually so composed man when your fingers find his asshole again, calmly pushing two digits into him, curling at that exact good spot, while you fully take him into your mouth at the same time. V’s abs and hips become tense and you know he doesn't have long left. Tears spring in your eyes when he desperately drives his hips up, pushing himself deeper inside you. His hands find your hair, after which he buries his fingers in your locks, pressing his loins and shaft against your lips, his tip reaching the back of your mouth.  
Another frantic push and he's at the beginning of your throat, and you feel him tremble, moaning louder, finally _crying_ out, cursing the gods and praising your name.  
Thick fluid spurts from his dick, the salty taste filling your mouth while his hands are on your cheeks, his thumbs shaking when they wipe your tears away.  
Finally, V becomes limp below you, his last few cries dying out.

All force seems to have left V’s pale body when you push yourself back up and look down on the frantically panting man. His chest is rising and falling rapidly while his eyes stare accusatory and longingly at you. V’s slender fingers curl around your wrist and he pulls you back up to him, his mouth pressing into yours. His sweaty locks fall into your face when his tongue forces itself into your mouth, making him savor the last few droplets of cum in your mouth. He pauses, gasping, then becoming collected again when his smirk faintly returns. 

"I never would have expected you to take care of me _this_ way."

“I’m surprised too,” you chuckle.

Your heart still beating fast at what just transcended. V’s flushed and strained face below you was an incredibly erotic sight, and you feel sorry it’s already over. V’s eyes become darker when his grin deepens and he pushes you down, his long fingers already travelling to the places that he know will make you cry _his_ name.

"....Allow me to pay you back in the exact same fashion love."

You close your eyes and sink back when he pushes your clothes up, his dark curls flowing like a dark brook over your revealed skin.  
Soon, you are the one squirming and crying out, entangled in V’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more slow sweet stories with V, please check out my friend's shiningsparkle's stories:  
> For Now  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936248
> 
> Slowly:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000058
> 
> *whisper*  
> They're REALLY REALLY good. Don't miss out!


End file.
